


Oh Well...

by Sometimes_I_Write_Good



Series: Request Writings [2]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive!Snafu, Sledge doesn’t wanna be here, anon request, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Good/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Good
Summary: Sledge just wants to go home.





	Oh Well...

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda fun to write, honestly. I mean, poor Sledge, but still. Hope y’all enjoy it.

Sledge ran around a corner and listened to the sound of his feet hitting the linoleum floor beneath him. He hoped he was running fast enough and that he hadn’t been discovered breaking out of his room, because that would mean bad things coming to him. And he didn’t want to be punished. He just wanted to go home. 

Sledge hoped his obsessive captor was either asleep or distracted and that he’d stay that way. Sledge was close to freedom. He could feel it. He just couldn’t have him getting in the way. He just needed five more precious minutes. That’d be enough, he thought, to get him outside and at least get him a head start. He glanced up and rounded another corner and saw a door at the end of the hallway. His expression turned hopeful as he ran faster toward it and thought about how good it would feel to step into the sunlight for the first time in weeks. He skidded to a stop once he reached the door and paused. He didn’t know the combination. Biting his lip, he wondered what his captor might decide for the combination. He ended up smacking himself in the forehead when he realized it was rather obvious what the code would be: Sledge’s birthday. He knew his captor knew it. How, though, he didn’t know. And right now, it didn’t matter. He typed in the familiar numbers and his face brightened as he heard the lock click. He’d done it. He was free. He would get to go home and be with Deacon and his family and Sid again. He took the handle and flung the door open-

Only to find Snafu standing on the other side of it, with his arms crossed and a mix of amusement and disappointment on his face. 

And just like that, Sledge’s hopes and dreams crumbled. 

Snafu softly tutted and shook his head as he stepped forward and planted a hand on Sledge’s chest, slowly pushing him back inside. 

“You tried so hard to get out, didn’t you?” he murmured. He watched Sledge turn distressed and chuckled. “And to think, you almost had it.” He shook his head. “Oh well... it looks like I’ll hafta teach my puppy not to run away.” Sledge backed away and anxiously whined. 

“Please don’t hurt me,” he whispered. Snafu dismissively hummed and threw Sledge over his shoulder. 

“I’ll do whatever I must in order for you to learn how to behave.” Sledge grew even more distressed and dissolved into tears as he grew limp. He felt Snafu carry him away from the door and stared at the ground. He’d been so close to going home. And now he knew that no matter what, he’d never see home again.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone else wants to request something, I’m on tumblr as @myriadsaxophone.


End file.
